The Guardians
by Danigirl111
Summary: From a rare tribe brought into existence to protect all goodhearted creatures, Isabella Marie Swan has found herself in Forks. Not knowing why she's there but feeling she should be she stumbles apon our favorite vampires. And finds her mate. Warning Femslash. Don't like don't read. Rosella story. There will also be several OC's. Hope everyone enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Flying was the greatest feeling in the world. It felt as though nothing and no one could touch me. Though the past told me that wasn't true. Here I am heading towards the dreary town of Forks, Washington. Starting a new was always difficult. Pretending to be something I'm not. I couldn't understand why I was coming here. But it almost felt as though I was being pulled here. It didn't make sense as to why i'd be called to a boring town with weather that practically drowns 98% of the year. But I had a feeling that this horrible town would change my life for the better.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Isabella Maria Swanson, or as people will know me here Isabella Marie Swan.. Sounds more modern, I suppose. I was born in around 1680, I believe. Well time wasn't kept quite so well back then. My parents were both not human. They were something known as Shifters. Now while most sifters were meant to protect humans from the supernatural. My parents and our tribe came about to protect all genuinely good creatures from dark evil forces. My mother was a very rare albino lion and my father a very large Eagle. So I gained 3 forms, one a lion, one an Eagle, and one a griffon, a combination of the two. My favorite and strongest form being the griffon. We were part of one of the rare tribes of Guardian shifters. Unlike most supernatural beings we were proud of what and who we were.

My parents unfortunately we're killed trying to protect one of the Vampire King and Queen. The Queen to this day is Captured by an evil force. I'm the only one that can bring her back to her mate. But I'm not strong enough yet, I'm being trained by the spirits of our ancestors, including my parents to one day save the queen and restore peace to the king who has resolved to being dead inside for the rest of his existence. They come to me in my dreams teaching me how to fight and to use my guardian powers to go against the dark magic. But for now here I am. Standing in front of a run down cottage in the middle of the woods beginning the new chapter of my life that little did I know would change my world forevermore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

I spend the rest of that night shopping and renovating my new little cottage. Money was no problem for me one of the perks of living for so long. Being what I am meant the magic in my body kept me physically at the age of 17 forever. Unless I was killed, which because of my magic was very hard to do but not impossible. Since being here I already knew there were several supernatural beings around the area.. I could sense several shifters, a native tribe it seemed. Slightly different from my kind and I knew that if I were to have them trust what I was I'd have to stay clear for now. There were also 9 from what I could sense animal drinking Vampires and one witch. I never expected to find this many supernatural beings in one place. I had a feeling I'd meet the Vampires at school so I decided not to investigate just yet.

I fully furnished my small cottage. It had a living area with a nice black velvet couch and a dark blue love seat. A huge black book case filled with books that I love. The walls were a nice cream color. A small entertainment center sat on the far wall with a fair 42 inch TV. It had a small kitchen, light and open. With brand new appliances and fully stocked cabinets. There were two rooms a master bedroom and a guest bedroom. The master bedroom being mine had pearl colored walls with a queen sized bed with a deep purple comforter and white accent pillows. A small white desk that had my new apple laptop and a few of the novels I'm currently reading sitting on top. A small black dresser with a small TV sitting on top. And a fully stocked walk in closet. The guest room being similar to mine except with a deep burgundy comforter instead of purple.

I sat on my bed admiring my handiwork and feeling slightly run down. I used my magic to get everything done quickly. So I fell asleep that night thinking of the vampires I would surely meet and the day of school that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my appearance. Something told me I needed to look extra good today. So I went all out. I put on the new dark skinny jeans and deep blue halter top. I put on a white leather jacket with 3/4 lenth sleeves. I brushed my long naturally wavy chestnut brown hair and left it down so it fell to my waist. Straightening my bangs that stopped just above my eyes. I did my makeup light and added a dark pink lip gloss to add some definition and contrast to my face. I added some white boots to my feet and nodded approvingly at what I saw in the full length mirror on the door of my closet. I looked at the clock on my desk and decided I had enough time to make myself a light breakfast before school.

After cooking and eating an egg white omelette with a little cheese and spinach I was in my brand new midnight blue Porsche and ready to go. Forks, highschool surprisingly wasn't the smallest school I'd ever been to buy I knew how rude teenagers of today could be. So I braced myself as I pulled into the school parking lot. As expected all eyes followed my vehicle. It wasn't surprising considering it was one of only four of the nicer vehicles there. I stepped out of my car ignoring all the eyes that followed my form as I walked to the office to get my schedule. I entered the office to find a middle aged woman staring at some papers on her desk mumbling to herself. I cleared my throat to get her attention and her head shot up and her eyes widened at the sight of me. I couldn't say I was surprised at that. If my supernaturally beautiful appearance didn't do it my unique coppery eyes usually did.

"c-ccan I help you miss?" she stuttered slightly as her eyes met mine.

I smiled at her and nodded looking through my eyelashes feigning shyness,

"Yes I'm your new student, Isabella Swan."

Her eyes widened even more and she nodded shifting through messy papers on her desk. Muttering something along the lines of 'where did those go to...? ah.. here they are' she pulled them out shifting through them to make sure they were all there before handing them to me.

"Here's your schedule, school map, locker number and combination, and that slip on top should be signed by all your teachers and returned to me by the end of the day dear." I nodded, taking them telling her a quick thanks and leaving the office.

Luckily the bell rang right as I stepped out so most everyone was already headed inside. I made my way to my First Class after stopping at my locker to drop off what I didn't need. My first Few classes flew by with no vampires though I knew they were here. I met a really nice girl named Angela who was in my first few classes. We liked a lot of the same books and music. She even asked me to sit with her and her boyfriend at lunch. I accepted with a smile. My third class I met an annoying boy who thought he was the cutest guy on the planet and wouldn't leave me alone named Mike. He practically drooled looking at me and practically begged to walk me to lunch. I accepted just to shut him up.

We entered the cafeteria and I got in line to get my food. Something in the atmosphere shifted. I got this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt grounded. I had an intense urge to turn around, like my life depended on it. I turned around and almost dropped my lunch tray as I locked eyes with the most beautiful blond girl I'd ever seen. I heard her gasp as she looked at me and I knew, I knew she was my mate. My Goddess. I heard a growl and my eyes went to a copperhead male vampire at her table who was glaring at me. I heard the goddess growl back lowly. Another blond, a male sighed,

" why don't we take this outside" he looked at me.

"All of us" I nodded. I brought my tray to Angela's table telling her I'd be back before leaving out the side door and waiting at the edge of the Forrest for the rest of them to show. There were eight of them one being the witch I sensed. All of them looked on edge except for my blond goddess who looked relaxed and just stared at me. I wanted to go to her but I knew now wasn't the time. The copper haired one was seething.

"Why can't I read your mind?! And why do you smell so weird?!" he hissed out.

he got into a crouch that made me tense. He lunged in the next second and I got ready to change into my lion form to cut him off but I didn't have a chance. My blonde moved swiftly cutting him off, letting out a fierce snarl she kicked him hard in the chest sending him back into a tree. Before he could even blink she was in his face with her arm against his neck pinning him there. There was a sudden wave of calm that almost knocked me over. My blonde let go and then spun around and hissed at the blonde male.

"Why'd you have to calm me down?! He wasn't even giving her a chance to say anything? And he attacked her for no reason!" the emotion in her voice made my heart clench.

The blonde male answered,

"First of all this isn't the place to fight. Rosalie I know what you're feeling and why you reacted that way but you aren't thinking completely clearly and we need information on this situation." he reasoned calmly.

Rosalie. It was a beautifully suiting name for her. I loved it, I loved her. My inner animal was practically purring with delight at the sight of her. She looked at me and her face softened and then she nodded at the blonde male.

"We won't keep you from your lunch. But, we want to understand you so we can make sure you will not be a threat to us or our lifestyle. Would you mind coming to our house after school so we may talk some things over? I promise we'll keep our brother under control." the blonde male asked calmly.

"Yes, that is fine" I answered turning to Rosalie and asking if she'd mind sitting with me and my friend Angela so I could get to know some basic stuff about her. Before she could respond she was cut off by that damn copper haired male.

"NO! Rosalie I forbid you to sit with this foul smelling thing without knowing if she's a threat!"

I hissed, he could say what he wanted about me. But I draw the line at him bossing around my mate like he owns her.

'You can't forbid her to do anything! You do not own her! If she accepts she is sitting with me whether you like it or not!" she nodded to me after my speech. I looped my arm with hers spun is around and lightly pulled her back to the cafeteria.

AN: I know this is much longer but I felt my chapters were too short so far. Which is why you've got 3 in one night. Anyway this has got the story rolling a little. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks for all the faves and follows so far! I appreciate it. .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Rosalie and I sat down at Angela's table and both Angela and her boyfriend seemed surprised when she sat down and said hello to them. I wondered why they were so shocked but resolved to ask them later. Angela introduced her boyfriend saying his name was Ben. He seemed just as nice and kindhearted as Angela did. We ate and spoke in light conversation about our likes and dislikes. I learned that Rosalie loved cars and had a really big passion for fixing them up. She said working under them relaxed her and calmed her when she was upset or ticked off and she just genuinely liked it. I also learned she loved the color red and the passion that went along with it. She was also fiercely protective of people she cared for and she admitted she had a habit of acting cold so people would stay away from her. That explained why Angela and Ben were so shocked that she sat with us and was being nice.

I also learned some things about my new friends as well. I learned that Angela was shy at first but once she really connected with someone she was quite innovative and clever. She was passionate about science and technology. By the end of lunch I was quite certain that Angela could probably be graduating college by now if she didn't hold back so she could graduate with teens her own age. Ben was just as smart but he was more into visual art. He loved comics and dreamed to be to be a comicbook artist some day. He showed off some of his sketches and he was very talented. I had no doubt that he could accomplish such things down the road. Angela and Ben also warned me about a group of gossip queens that were already jealous of me and spreading some nonsense. Their names were Jessica and Lauren, Lauren being the worst. I just laughed and told them not to worry about it. I could handle myself quite nicely and I also joked about being friends with the "Ice Queen" as Rosalie referred to herself.

When the bell finally rang I was glad to hear that Rosalie and Angela and I all had art together next. We walked together and Rosalie promised to tell me about her siblings. We entered our class and Rosalie directed me to her table because she had an empty seat. As we sat she told me that the sibling that calmed everyone is named Jasper and they aren't actually twins but liked for everyone to think so. They were extremely close and had more in common than people could see on the surface. The bimbo copperhead was named Edward. She told me though she loved him as a sibling they had very different opinions and often went at it with each other. He was the only person in their family now that was unmated now. Rosalie had been the other person until I came along. We both knew and accepted our bond and decided that we would learn about each other before we gave into the desires we undoubtably had. Though that didn't exclude holding hands and sitting close to each other. She told me her best friends were also her sisters , Alice the small pixie like girl with short black hair that always seemed to be bouncing was her closest sister. She was mated to a slightly taller girl named Alex. Alex I figured out was the witch i'd been sensing since I got here. I found out she was fairly new to the family but fiercely accepted by everyone, Well, mostly everyone. Copperhead of course had a problem with her. Though he had recently been trying to accept her. So he wasn't all bad I guess. Their other sister Andria or Andy as they all called her is Jasper's mate. She had shoulder length hair that was a beautiful auburn color. She was the oldest in vampire years next to their father and leader of their family. The bulky brown haired boy was Rosalie's best friend. She said his name is Emmet and she loved his protective nature and his way of lightening the mood in most situations. The other last male was just as tall as Emmet but less bulk of muscle. His name Xander and he is Emmet's mate. She described him as very quiet and reserved, the counter to Emmet who is outgoing and sometimes very loud. She said that Xander is very loving and when he spoke it was with purpose and usually importance.

The last two she desecribed I hadn't met yet. She described them with obvious love and respect. She said that Carlisle and Esme were the closest thing they had to parents since they were turned. And they all loved them as such. She explained they were the most kindhearted and caring people she'd ever met. Though she once resented Carlisle for bringing her into this life her views had long sense changed and she'd forgiven him. He was a doctor who only desired to help and save humans that might die if it weren't for his vampire enhancements. He just wanted to give back to the human race he'd been ripped away from. Esme was the best mother anyone could ask for and Rose said that if you asked anyone including Edward, they'd all say the same thing. I was so excited to hear about her family and her love for them. I also in turn told her some things about myself. Including what I am. I wanted her to be the first to know and wanted to see her reaction. She reacted well though we were still in class. We talked while we drew something that inspired us. I of course chose her. Talking to her I knew I'd never be inspired by anything in such a fierce light as I was by this beautiful blonde. I'd only known her a few hours but I felt like I could see more of her than anyone in my life. I told her my forms and how it felt to be each one of them. I told her about my parents and my love for them and how much I missed them. It didn't matter that we were surrounded by a bunch of people. We spoke low and fast so no one could hear us and we learned so much. I was sad when the bell rang and I had to go to my biology class. But we parted ways promising to meet after school. Saying she'd allow Jasper and Andy to take her BMW home while she rode with me.

I entered the class and stopped in my tracks seeing copperhead at a lab station with the only empty seat. He saw me enter and sat staring at me with a smirk on his face. I sighed praying to my ancestors that he didn't provoke me and I didn't end up seriously injuring him or killing him before class is over. I sat down and took out my notebook, preparing for when the teacher entered so I could completely ignore him. But he just had to open his mouth and shove his foot inside.

"You may have everyone else fooled so far but, not me. I am smart enough to know that you can't trust someone simply because someone in your family has some delusional connection to them! And I'll be damned if I let you break up my family just because my naive self absorbed sist-"

That is where I cut him off, I used my offensive magic to create an image, a glamour of sorts so it looked as though we were simply sitting and taking notes. I then grabbed the bastard by the throat.

"Now you listen here and you listen good! You can threaten me you can call me names and say whatever the hell you want about me. But you will NOT talk about Rosalie like that. Mine and her connection is no one's business but our own and especially not yours. What ever you're planning you better stop right here. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of. And if you plan to put a single finger on my mate I will make you suffer more than you can ever imagine. And believe me no one will be able to see or hear it happen. Now I'm gonna make everyone see us again but you had better get your act together because my threats should never be taken lightly." I ground out between clenched teeth.

I could see the fear in his eyes. But I also knew he'd tell the family about my threat to him. Which is why I replayed the whole thing in Rosalie's mind through a mind link so she'd know how warranted the threat was. My kind could form a mind link with our mates and anyone we considered close enough to be considered family. We form pack or pride bonds like animals do. So anyone we'd fight for and even die for was considered in my case since I'm part lion pride members. I knew in my heart that I would soon feel that way for all of the Cullen family. Well Edward was still iffy, but the rest so far had shown me no ill-will. I spent the rest of the class listening to the boring lecture on bacteria and different types of mold.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and I left the class heading out to the parking lot. I smiled when I saw my blonde goddess leaning against my car. I told her to wait there while I turned in my slip to the office and once done we were in my car headed to her home. Following behind her red BMW and her brother's jeep and her sister's yellow Porsche. Edward had came out of school and stomped his way to Emmet's jeep after school glaring at me and rose the entire way.

AN: Well there's a new chapter. The next chapter will include the meeting at the house and Bella's meeting Carlisle and Esme. I hope you all like this chapter. Review please. If I get a few reviews I may go ahead and post another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and faves/follows I already got. I hope I didn't bore anyone trying to get some basic character traits and such out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know I said this chapter would hold the meeting at the house but I changed my mind. I'm going to go back and do Rosalie's POV of seeing Bella the first time.

Chapter 4: Part 1:

Rosalie's POV:

Another boring day at the likes of Forks High School. I spent my free period in the library reading a car magazine to pass the time. I wasn't all that interested in the magazine i'd read it 3 times already but I needed something to do. I was mostly wondering about that strange scent my family and I had caught wind of today. We knew it had to be from the new girl the school has been buzzing about all morning. We were quite sure the scent wasn't human. Normally I'd feel worried about any newcomers especially supernatural ones being a threat to my family. But there was something about this scent I couldn't be wary of. I felt not only calm but somehow empowered by it. Which is very odd to feel about one thing at once. It consumed my thoughts for my entire period and when the bell rang I was so frustrated as to why I felt so conflicted over it. In my third period I couldn't help but wonder what this new girl could be and why it didn't bother me that I didn't know. I also figured out I'm protective over her and I haven't even met her! Why should I care?! The gossip brats were talking about her and were obviously jealous of her. They said some really rude comments about her despite the fact that it didn't sound like they'd even gotten to talk to her yet. I felt a flash of fury at these girls spreading rumors about someone simply to feel better about themselves. Then as quickly as it came it was replaced with my frustration and confusion. These girls had talked about most the girls in this school, myself and my sisters included. Though I thought it was annoying I'd never bothered to get mad before. I sighed as the bell rang and I roughly shoved my books in my bag before meeting my sisters to walk to lunch.

I asked my psychic sister if she'd had a vision of the new girl but she said she couldn't see her at all. Which caused her mate to stiffen and grimace. I frowned, it was unusual for Alice to have a blind spot in her visions. It also meant that when we confronted this girl we'd have no idea what the outcome would be. We arrived in the cafeteria early as always. Our brothers already there waiting. We all got our props and took our seats. My bothers in some conversation about some game on TV tonight. I rolled my eyes focusing on the awful smelling food in front of me swirling it around with my fork. I hadn't really been thinking of much. I was simply trying to block out the loud chaotic sounds of talking and laughing of the humans around me. When suddenly it was like the air around me shifted. Like everyone around me disappeared and I just HAD to look up. When I did everything made sense as I looked at the beautiful girl in the line to get food. The beast inside me roared MATE. As my eyes locked with her strange but very beautiful coppery colored eyes. All the anger at the humans for talking about her. The homey yet exillerating feeling I got when I breathed in her scent. A growl brought me out of my thoughts. My head whipped around to find my idiot brother glaring directly at her. At MY mate. I growled back at him low and fierce. Jasper sighed speaking low and calmly,

"Why don't we take this outside?" looking first at me and Edward then at my mate.

"All of us." he said.

She nodded and got up and gracefully strode out of the cafeteria. We all got up gradually and followed her scent to the edge of the Forrest. She stood there leaning against a tree waiting patiently for us. All of my siblings were on edge I could tell but I couldn't be. I couldn't help it I didn't care what she was I trusted her whole heartedly. With everything in me. I took a moment to just look at her and couldn't help but be delighted in what I saw. I was having a moment, taking everything in. Her long wavy chestnut colored hair. The way that color blue looked in contrast to her pale albino like skin. Then my idiot brother had to ruin it.

"Why can't I read your mind?! Why do you smell so weird?!" he hissed getting into a crouch.

My mate tensed and I was filled with more fury than I'd ever felt before in my existence. Before anyone could move I was in front of him. With a snarl I sent a swift kick to his chest knocking him backwards into a tree. I moved quickly getting in his face putting my arm around his neck. Holding him there. But before I could go any farther an intense wave of calm hit me hard. Before I could even realize what was happening I felt myself let go of my brother. It took me less than a second to figure out what took away my anger so quickly. I hissed turning to one of my two favorite brothers and scowled.

"Why did you calm me down?! He wasn't even giving her a chance to say anything! And he attacked her for no reason!" my voice annoyed and still slightly agree.

"First of all this isn't the place to fight. Rosalie, I know what you're feeling and why you reacted that way. But you aren't thinking very clearly right now and we need information on this situation." I sighed. He always had to speak so reasonably. With a grimace I nodded my head.

"We won't keep you from your lunch. but we want to understand you so we can make sure you're not a threat to us or our lifestyle. Would you mind coming to our home after school so we may talk some things over? We promise to keep our brother under control" he told her calmly. She nodded her head and turned her eyes to me.

She asked me if I'd mind sitting with her and her new friend and her boyfriend for the rest of lunch so we could learn some basic things about each other. I would have accepted right away only Edward had to open his trap demanding that I don't go. I started to respond only she beat me to it. She hissed.

"You can not forbid her to do anything! You do not own her! If she accepts she is sitting with me whether you like it or not!" she looked at me her face softening immediately asking with her eyes. I smiled and nodded. Her face lit up and she looped her arm through mine and led us to the cafeteria.

I loved her choice in friends. Angela and Ben were by far the purest, nicest humans in the school. Sitting with them was rather refreshing. They didn't fault me for my usual coldness and accepted me immediately. I learned about them and gained a greater respect for them than I ever had for any human since I was changed. They were both bright and just pleasurable to be around. Learning about my mate was amazing. Isabella Maria Swanson. I learned she loved to read and had a particular passion for history and literature.

We talked through the rest of lunch and our next class together. I learned what she was and where she came from. She was a very rare pure form of shifter meant to watch over all worlds. Her forms and the way she described them was like magic. I couldn't wait to see them as she told me she'd show them to me soon. She expressed how much she missed her parents and most of her tribe. She was English, she came form a small native tribe in a part of the country part of England. She and her mother and grandmother are all albino. As are her animal forms and it explained why she was so pale. She loved everything about her home town and the way she was brought up. She missed it, it was in her voice, her eyes, and written on her face as she spoke of it. She spoke in a way that made you see it in front of you as if you were there. She told me of her parents and what she loved of them. After school on our way to my house she told me her parents were killed protecting the nicer of the Volturi Kings. Marcus Volturi and his wonderful mate. I'd never met her but she's well known in the vampire world. She was kindhearted and fair and she talked her brother Aro Volturi out of many unjust punishments. According to Bella she's still alive but being held captive. She is learning to use her Guardian abilities to the fullest to save her and give King Marcus the one thing he desires and deserves most. We pulled in the clearing to my families home after that. She promised to tell me more as she got out to meet my family formally.

AN: Gonna go ahead and give you what I promised. So here's part two.

Chapter 4: Part Two:

Bella's POV:

We stepped out of my Porsche and I came face to face with the most unusual but beautiful house i'd ever seen. It looked to be around four stories high. The front looked like any modern home a large porch with poles and a roof. White siding but the most unusual thing was the front had no windows but the sides and back were almost completely covered in glass. It made the home look light and inviting.. On the front porch stood a beautiful woman with Carmel colored hair, Esme. I knew by her warm smile that everything rose said about her was true. I could have cried at the sight of her. She reminded me so much of my mother. My mate must have sensed it because she took my hand and gave it a squeeze. The rest of her family stood spread out looking wary at how close she was to me. She sighed.

"Oh come on! If she were going to hurt any of us she would have by now! Especially after Edward attacked her! You all trust me right? Well I trust her. She's my mate!" Esme gasped and her face lit up.

"Oh Rose I'm so happy for you! Oh please do come in all of you! Your father is on his way he'll be here any minute!" Rose happily pulled me inside and to a large sectional sitting down and pulling me close. Esme flashed to infront of me putting her hand on the side of my face an accepting gesture. She studied me carefully and her head cocked to the side. Rose frowned looking at her mother in confusion. Esme didn't say anything she just disappeared upstairs returning a second later holding a picture frame to her chest. The confusion was practically palpable in the air. A car pulled in the driveway.

"You'll understand in a moment dear." Esme whispered.

The front door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. A young vampire visited our tribe when I was a little girl. He became close with my parents and they pronounced him my godfather. I was young and couldn't pronounce his name. I simply called him Uncle. He left to start his life's work when I was around twelve. I couldn't believe it! He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Uncle..." I whispered. Then flung myself into his arms. Leaving my poor mate confused on the couch.

"Isabella you're so grown up..so beautiful...What brings you here?"

I smiled at the man I had grown to love as family. Pulling him into another hug.

"Your daughter. Rosalie. I didn't know it at the time but something was pulling me here. I was travelling acrossed Canada and I had the sudden urge to come in this direction. I met your adopted children at school and when Rose and I locked eyes we knew we were mates." he smiled and i could tell he approved. Which meant a lot to me and I knew it did to Rosalie too. Rose lost her patience then.

"How do you know Isabella and mom how did you figure it out?" her voice coated with confusion and curiosity. The others chimed in to with all kinds of questions. Like what am I and why they never knew of me. A few asked whether he was sure I was who he thought I was. I guess I couldn't blame their curiosity I hadn't given any of them anything to go on. I sat back down next to Rose.

"Allow me to explain uncle." when I heard no protest and him and Esme were seated I continued.

"My name is Isabella Maria Swanson. I was born of a native tribe that originated in Scotland but migrated to a country side on the country side of England. We were rare in the sense of the fact that most of our tribe have never been human. We're a rare kind of shifters. We're-"

"See?! I knew we couldn't trust her! She's one of THEM! She's one of those Dogs and she's on our land!" copperhead ground out in disgust. This boy was really trying my patience. To all our surprise it was Alex who reacted this time. She used magic for the first time in my presence. Teleporting in front of Edward and backhanding him hard in the face.

"You are a fool! If you'd take one second too look past the fact that you can't read her mind you'd realize that this girl is NOTHING like the shifters in lapush! First of all her temper is more controlled then most mature vampires! The wolves couldn't stay level headed if they stayed alive a thousand years! The wolves hate what they are! Isabella is obviously proud of who and what she is. And if you'd look past your petty resentment at having your power disabled to her you'd notice that Isabella has a bigger aura of power rolling off of her then anyone in Volterra. Which is the ONLY reason the rest of us were so wary around her at first. But she's our sister's mate and if you care about Rosalie at all you'll respect that and at least TRY to be civil!" she then turned to me walking towards me and giving me a hug.

"I'm happy that you've made our sister so ecstatic and less alone. I would love for you to finish your story now. please?" she asked politely. I smiled at her and nodded.

'Not many supernaturals have heard of us. We are a rare kind of shifters called "Guardians". Unlike the shifters you likely know are sole purpose isn't just to protect humans from Vampires. Our purpose is to protect all creatures from corrupt and evil forces. When I was a little girl a young vampire with strange golden eyes came across our tribe. He met my parents and became very close to him. They pronounced him my Godfather. They told me if something were to ever happen to them I should search the world until I found him. They knew he'd protect me if need arose and I had learned how to protect myself. I couldn't pronounce his name so I simply called him Uncle. And that stuck, He left when I was twelve to start his life's work. To be a doctor his passion to help humans drove him away from our tribe. He promised that we'd meet again one day. I was sad to see him go but I knew I'd find him in the future." I paused to let all that sink in and to allow questions.

"So what the he- umm what do you shift into?" one look from Esme changed Emmet's question. I giggled before I answered.

"I'm unique. My parents were both shifters. My father a huge eagle and my mother a lion. So I actually have 3 forms. A lion, an Eagle., and a griffon a combination of the two."

They all seemed impressed even copperhead. I spent the next hour or two telling them as much about me as I could. Including how my parents died and my task. By the time I was finished it was getting late and I was starting to get tired. I said goodnight to them all after agreeing to come back after school tomorrow to hear all about them. I asked Rose if she'd like to come to my cottage to spend the night with me. She agreed on the condition that I spent tomorrow night in her room. I giggled and happily accepted. We spent the short drive to my cottage in a comfortable silence. I was pretty tired when we reached my home and Rose noticed. She picked me up bridal style and carried me into my bedroom. She told me to phase. I had told her that I was more comfortable sleeping in my lion form because that is how I slept when I lived with my tribe. It was how we all slept there. She got comfortable on my bed while I phased. She told me I was beautiful as a lion which made me purr. I climbed up on the queen size bed next her placing my head in her lap. She stroked my ears singing an old French lullaby. I purred deeply and drifted into the most peaceful sleep I'd ever had.

AN: So here it is. A longer chapter. I realised I never explained the significance of the picture or how Esme figured it out so I'll try to cover that in the next chapter. I hope it's enjoyable. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So you've all been AMAZING! The story has got like 9 new followers just since I posted the last chapter! So as a thank you to all of you I'm posting a long chapter that I've worked extra hard on. I hope you all like it and I hope to get a few more reviews for this one. Thank you to the two reviewers I had for Chapter 4! You rock!

Chapter 5:

I awoke the next morning feeling better than I ever had. I felt blissful as hands were suddenly stroking my ears. I purred opening my eyes to find my blonde goddess smiling down at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at her. She was so beautiful. A type of beauty that was natural and hard to describe. I nuzzled her stomach with may nose and she giggled. I felt a flash of warmth for being the source of such a beautiful sound.

"Well my feline beauty we have about an hour and a half before we have to be a school. I thought that you could phase and take a shower while I cook your breakfast and after you eat maybe you could show me your other two forms? Sound good?" she asked. I nodded nuzzling her one last before she left the room to give me privacy. I phased back grabbing some clothes for school and heading to the bathroom. I took a quick shower not savoring the hot water like I normally would. I got dressed and quickly blow-dried my hair and running a brush through it. I left it down as I normally did which is how I loved it. I entered my kitchen to find my goddess putting a plate of pancakes, sausage, and bacon. I'm sure I was drooling at the site. Her laugh told me I was just about right. I stuck out my tongue as I sat down to eat. I let out a very quick but sincere thanks and dug in. She sat next to me as I ate but she was respectful enough not to watch me. She just sat and made light conversation and patiently waited for me to finish. When I finished I put my plate in the sink leaving the dishes for later. I turned to my mate taking her hand and pulling her out to my small front yard.

I decided to show her the eagle first since it was quite a bit smaller than my griffon form. Plus I wanted to give my mate the chance to experience what it's like to fly and I thought I'd save that for last. So with a smile at her I shifted into an Eagle taking a lap around the yard. I cooed as I heard her gasp of awe and curled around landing in front of her. Standing my head was about as tall as her waist. I raised my head up towards her hand feeling on top of the world as she lightly stroked my head. I cooed again before stepping back and phasing again this time into my griffon form. Her reaction was beyond priceless and I was quite pleased with the pure love and admiration on her face. . Her jaw dropped and she stepped forward reaching out and marveling at my enormous wings. This form stood just a bit taller than her and was solid white just as all my forms were. I sent her my thoughts through our link asking her if she wanted a ride. She hesitated a moment before her a look of love and trust crossed her face and she nodded.

My animal roared inside with delight as I turned kneeling in front of her so she could climb on. I waited patiently while she got situated and didn't take of till she told me she was ready. When she gave the okay I spread my wings out giving them a few flaps before pushing off the ground and slowly ascended into the air. Looking back to check my mates reaction seeing that she looked quite excited I picked up a little more speed. I once thought flying alone was the most amazing experience. I was wrong. Words couldn't describe this feeling as my Rosa leant forward wrapping her arms around my neck laughing joyously. It was a kind of feeling you could only dream about but never expect to have. I flew is around for a good half hour before I descended back down to ground this time in front of her house. She told me through our link that we could take her car today so she and I could say hello and goodbye to Esme before school. Her family must have heard us coming because they were all in the yard staring at me in amazement as we landed.

I allow Rose enough time to get off my back before I changing back, my clothes still intact. No one said anything for a good few minutes before Emmet's loud booming voice broke the silence.

"DAAAAAAAAMN THAT WAS AAAAWESOME!" I laughed and then giggled when he surprised me by flashing over and picking me up and spinning me around. I was glad another one of Rose's sibling had come to except me so quickly and openly. And by her smile I could tell she was happy for that too. I then crossed the yard to greet Esme giving her a hug which she gladly accepted. I'd missed this kind of love. The warmth only a mother's love can bring.

"Hello dear, good to see you this morning." she whispered giving me a kiss on the forehead before stepping behind me to greet her daughter the same way. I smiled at the warm moment and turned away to give them their privacy. I looked around the yard seeing her siblings spread out having moments with their mates except for Edward who I guessed was either on a hunt or closed up in his room sulking. Looking at her siblings I realized I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk have a conversation yet. Actually two of them I hadn't even heard speak yet. I resolved then to sit with Rose and her family at lunch so I could get to know them all a little better. Even Edward. Soon it was time to head to school and we all said goodbye to Esme and got into our vehicles. Alex and Alice climbing into Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett and Xander getting into what I assumed was Xander's car. A beautiful dark green Viper. Edward, who appeared right as we were about to leave left with Jasper and Andy in his own car a shiny silver Volvo hatchback. We entered the school parking lot and as expected everyone stared as they saw me get out of Rosalie's car with her.

People were very surprised that the girl that was often referred to as "The Ice Queen" had accepted me so quickly. I couldn't really blame them because we'd pretty much gawked at each other in the cafeteria and then 20 minutes later were acting as though we'd known each other our entire lives. But we didn't really care about the looks we received we just enjoyed being with each other. Rose walked me to my first class giving me a kiss in the cheek and saying she'd be waiting when I got out of class. I smiled as I made my way to my seat. My math teacher was droning on about quadratic equations when I got that foggy feeling in my head that I usually get when I'm being summoned. My Ancestors needed me. I sighed raising my hand pretending to be sick and asking to go to the nurse. I was excused from class and I asked Rose through my link to meet me in the forest saying I'd explain when she got there. I waited patiently ignoring the fog in my mind for the few minutes it took her to find me. When she entered the clearing I'd found she didn't say anything she just waited for me to explain.

"Thank you for coming my Rosa." she smiled at the nickname as I continued.

"My ancestors, they come to me mostly in my dreams to teach me how to fully yield my guardian powers. But everyone in a while they summon me while awake when they need to alert me to something. They only summon me when something important has happened. When I answer them I will appear to be asleep, I'll slump forward a little and it may look a little dramatic and scary. But what I need you to do is sit behind me with your arms around my waist and simply hold me. My body will react in certain ways but you must let it happen. If I am distracted and pull out too soon it could be dangerous for me okay?" her eyes looked worried for me but she nodded in understanding. I sighed getting in position in front of her waiting for her arms to circle around me. When we were both situated and ready I kissed her cheek before bracing myself to be sucked deep into unconsciousness.

I felt the world fade and all the energy leave my body as I answered the summons within me. Coming face to face with all the people that I've ever lost. My mother and father greeted me with a smile. I longed to hug them but I knew that they couldn't touch me. I took a minute to look at everyone before I asked them what I'd been brought here for. My mother took it soon herself to explain..

"Hello my precious daughter. Before I get to why we brought you here I must tell you how happy I am that you found your mate! A wonderful one at that! She's beautiful!" I smiled at the pride in her voice and laughed when a throat cleared. My father looked at my mother an obvious look that told her she was getting off track. She sighed.

"Okay, Okay.. Well we brought you here to tell you that you and your mate's family will soon face great danger. I have no doubt that together none of you will be harmed. But you with our help will need to prepare your mate's family for what is to come. You will have a little over 6 months to prepare. The darklore wizard that captured the queen has sent a powerful changeling he created into the Volterra castle to masquerade as a guard member. He is sent there to cast a gradual spell that will slowly take little bits of energy away from guard members making them unable to fight when the time comes. His only weakness is that he can only effect one vampire at a time. Which gives you time to get stronger as a pride and to learn what to do to prepare. Now that rude boy Edward will soon change his attitude when he finds his mate. His mate will be of the supernatural world and will have a powerful shield that will help you all in battle. With her, yourself, your mate who has a power she has yet to discover but soon will, and the witch Alex will be your biggest assets. This is all connected with you all because the dark wizard has learned that there is someone out there born to defeat him and he knows that in the end it will be you and him in battle. He thinks that if he can destroy enough of the Volturi he can gain a feared respect from most of the Vampire world and they will aid in his battle. But what he doesn't know is thanks to you and your uncle's kind heart you've both acquired many allies in the time you've been alive. Most when the time comes will stand with you and the people you will soon refer to as family. For now this is all we know we will come to you in your dreams tonight to start preparing you to teach the Cullen's what they will need to do. With all that said we will release you now to soak it all in and to fill in your mate. We love you my daughter and we wish you the best." I nodded at her giving both my parents an important look to tell them i'd miss them. They both returned my look before smiling and waving goodbye.

I came back to myself with a jolt, gasping and turning into my mate's chest. She let out a breath of relief hugging me closer to her and rubbing slow circles on my back waiting for me to recover. For the first time I felt truly overwhelmed with info and the pressure of the role I will soon have to achieve. I felt Rose's hand on my cheek and I looked up my eyes locking with hers. Her eyes pulsed with worry and unconditional love. I felt my heart melt at the powerful emotions I saw there. Tears filled my vision as I hugged my mate in thanks for being here for me. I then explained what I was told and she frowned as I finished. I let her take it all in and held onto her whispering that everything would work out in the end. I looked at the clock on my phone and noticed we'd missed our first three periods and lunch. I looked at Rose and told her to text her family and tell them we needed to have a family meeting at their house immediately. She nodded and did as I asked. She told me Alice sent her a reply saying they'd meet us at the house and that Alex would drive Rose's car home for her. So with that I phased into my griffon and kneeled down as an invitation for her to get on. She smiled and in the next second she was propped on my back patiently waiting for me to take off. So we headed back to her house and what I knew would most likely be the longest six months of our lives so far.

AN: YAAAAAYY! things are finally beginning to escalate. But this isn't the end of this chapter. You can't have such an important moment without getting Rosalie's POV on it. So here's part 2 folks! Hope you enjoy!

Rosalie's POV:

As I cooked Bella's breakfast I thought about what it was like laying next to her purring lion form last night. Her lion form was incredibly beautiful and made me excited to see her other forms. I smiled as I heard her humming to herself upstairs while she showered and got ready. I couldn't have asked for a better more amazing mate and I was so happy to have her. I heard the hairdryer cut off right as I finished her sausage placing them in the plate with her already finished bacon and moving it to the island bar on the other side of her small kitchen. She walked in to the livingroom right as I brought her pancakes to the table. I laughed at the look on her face as she took in the smell of my food. I sat beside her doing my best to respect her privacy and simply make small talk with her. As she finished she took her plate to the sink telling me she'd take care of the dishes later. My excitement increased as she took me by the hand and lead me to the front yard.

She turned toward me taking a few steps back from me flashing me a smile before phasing. Before I could blink she gone and in her place was the most beautiful eagle I'd ever seen. She stood about to my waist she cooed raising her head up towards my hand expectantly and I slowly brought my hand up to gently stroke her head. Her eyes closed a half second then shot open. She cooed again and then once again stepped back aways away from me. She then changed again and I gasped at the beautiful creature in front of me. Her griffon form stood just a bit taller than me and was solid white. I gasped as her thoughts filled my head. One asking if I'd like a ride and the other explaining that her bond to me meant she could talk to me in my head. I hesitated for a second but then nodded figuring that she's my mate she'd never let me get hurt. So as soon as she saw my nod she turned slightly kneeling down and waiting for me to climb on. She patiently waited while I got comfortable and then for my okay to take off. Her huge beautiful wings flapped lightly before she pushed off the ground and slowly ascended into the air. As we got higher into the air I felt adrenaline fill me and I leant forward wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't help the joyous laughter that escaped out as she picked up speed. I had never felt so carefree and excited in all my years. She flew me around for a good half an hour before sending her thoughts to me that we were going to my house to see Esme before school. I smiled at her obvious quick love for my mother. My family must have heard me coming because as we got closer I could see them all spread out around the yard gawking at the sight of my mate as she landed. She kneeled down allowing me to slide off her back before changing back into her beautiful human form. There was a moment of silence before my big oof of a brother Emmett broke it.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN THAT WAS AAAAWESOME!" he exclaimed loudly. My mate laughed and he surprised her by rushing forward pulling her into a hug and spinning her around making her giggle. I smiled at the exchange and was very happy another one of my siblings accepted her so easily. As he put her down she then crossed the yard going straight to Esme and pulled her into a hug. My mother beamed and gladly accept the hug sighing contently.

"Hello dear" she whispered her tone warm and loving. She kissed Bella's forehead and then stepped around her to greet me. I accepted my mother's hug and allowed her to hold me a minute soaking in the motherly love that radiated off her in waves. After the warm greeting it was then time for us all to head to school. I drove Bella and I in my car and we entered the parking lot a short five minutes later. All eyes followed us as I walked her to class and I roles my eyes at the shocked look on their faces. I kissed her cheek as I departed from her leaving her math class to head to my history class. I'd been in class doodling in my notebook for half an hour when my mates voice once again entered my head. I frowned as she told me in a slight urgent voice to meet her in the forest. I did so immediately telling my teacher i'd received an urgent text from my mother and I needed to leave. I didn't wait for a reply I just left

I followed her unique scent to a small clearing in the middle of the forest to find her sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing. I didn't speak as I walked forward

"Thanks for coming my Rosa." I smiled loving the new nickname. I then waited patiently for her to tell me what we were doing out here in the middle of the forrest. She told me that her ancestors often came to her to aid her in learning about her abilities as a guardian. She told me they were now summoning her which only happened while she was awake when they had something very important to tell her. I sighed hearing that she'd be unresponsive and her body would react in unusual ways and all I could do was wait it out and hold her upright. But I knew I had to listen to what she said or it could result in a disaster for her. So that's what I did. I nodded in understanding and sat down behind her. She sighed and got into a position so I could wrap my arms around her. After a minute of silence her body slumped forward her head and hair falling forward with her. I kept my arm tight around her feeling my heart go cold at the sight her. The next few hours drug out and it felt long and painful. My Isa jerked and trembled a few times an hour and there was nothing I could do. I eyes stayed filled with venom that could never fall.

After what felt like days she finally jerked awake gasping as she came out of her deep state. As soon as she was out I let out a relieved breath of air and hugged her as she turned into my chest. I rubbed slow even circles on her back as she recovered I put a hand on her face and she looked at me our eyes locking. Her eyes filled with tears when she read the emotions displayed in my eyes. She hugged me silently thanking me for simply being here. She then proceeded to fill me in on everything her ancestors had told her. I couldn't help but worry as I took in her explanation. She gave me a reassuring squeeze whispering that everything would be okay. She then gave me instructions to text my siblings and tell them to meet us for a family meeting at our house and they complied. Alice sent me a text saying Alex would drive my car home so my mate phased and I rode on her back to our house. I knew the next six months were not going to be easy but I looked down at my mate as she flew with me and decided that I'd deal with everything coming our way just to keep her with me.

AN: well there ya go folks! This chapter took a while to write with only having a phone to do so. BUT I did it! Thank you all for the support you've all given me so far. I'll try to update again tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WOW! 38 follows already and I haven't even had the story up a week! You people rock! I'm so blessed to be supported so quickly. So after this chapter I'm going to need something from all of you. I need you to post a review or send me a PM and let me know something that you want to find out about any of the characters or in the plot that I haven't covered yet. I know there are some character gaps and some I haven't even had dialogue for yet and that really bothers me. But I'm trying my best to get all the information needed out and the thoughts that may be going through the main pairing's head. It's really hard with all the stuff that I'm working into the plot. If anyone wants to help with my grammar issues or has any advice of how to help fill some gaps in character development or plot development I would gladly accept help. I want this to be a fully developed story and one that gives me a good foundation for more stories in the future. Anyway I will stop babbling and get to the chapter now. Please review! Thanks!

Chapter 6:

The tension in the air was almost unbearable as we all waited for Uncle to get here from the hospital. I had told everyone I'd explain what was wrong when he arrived. We all sat around with our mates arms around us except for Edward who sat glaring at the floor. I made a quick decision to say something before I gave everyone the bad news. I had to be careful so I decided to try to ask Alice if I let this out if she could see the result. I didn't want to do it in front of everyone so I decided to try and see if since she's so close to my mate if I could ask her in pride link. So I focus on the area where she sat and tried hard to send her a thought.

'Alice can you hear me?' I knew it worked when her head shot up from her mates shoulder and she looked at me. I smiled at her quickly explained why that was possible and then got on with my point.

"Alice there is something I want to tell the family before I get to the bad news and I want to know if you could see an outcome. Can you try for me?" she nodded discretely. So I made the decision as soon as her eyes slipped closed. I waited a good minute until her eyes shot open and she smiled. I looked into her mind and found that no immediate problems would arise and that Edward would try not to get his hopes up but would soon find out it's true. I smiled sending her my thanks and waiting in anticipation for Uncle to show. Rose had taken to slow circles under the bottom of my blouse and despite the tense air I had to fight the urge to purr. I sighed as I heard the car pull into the driveway and braced myself for a long couple of hours. Carlisle entered the house with a calm expression that I knew by the slight tension in his shoulders was a front for the rest of us. He shared a look with every one of his family members saving me for last before he told me I could begin my explanation for this urgent meeting. I nodded and took a deep breath to begin. I started with explaining how my ancestors often came to me when I needed them and to teach me how to use my guardian powers and occasionally when they needed to tell me important information.

"Okay, now before I begin with the important bad information I do have some good news that my ancestors informed me of that will help us in the long run." I paused waiting while they shared confused looks. If the situation hadn't been so dire I probably would have laughed at the looks on their faces.

"I've been informed that there will be a new addition coming to the family soon. A young lady that happens to be Edwards mate." I gave that a second to sink in as all the gasps filled the room. I watched Edward carefully as several emotions crossed his face. The last being disbelief and doubt. He turned to me his eyes looking worried most likely fearing I'm wrong.

"How could you or they possibly know that?!" you could hear the emotional onslaught in his voice. He wanted to believe me. I could see it but this was one thing I could understand being with no mate for over 3oo years. I knew he didn't want to believe me until he felt it himself. And he most likely wouldn't but having the thought in his head I believe would help him in the long run.

"My ancestors can see important changes that can help things go in our favor. Your mate I'm told will be of the supernatural world and will have some kind of a really powerful shield of some kind. She, along with me and my powers, Alex and her powers, and apparently Rose and a power she has yet to discover yet but will soon will help us with the situation when the time comes." my eyes on my blonde goddess during that information. I watched as her eyes widened and shock filled her face.. I smiled, kissing her forehead and giving her arms a light squeeze. Her expression softened and her head rested on my shoulder as her arms tightened. Edward broke the silence.

"Of the supernatural world?" his expression passive. I knew what he wanted to know. Rosalie had told me that he was the one that hated what he was more than any of them including her. He didn't believe that vampires could have souls and that he often felt that no matter what good they did in the world it wouldn't matter if they were to ever be killed. He believed that being immortal and hard to kill was punishment for becoming what they were. I knew I had to answer carefully here I needed him here to explain the situation and with what I'd seen so far i wouldn't put it past him to leave angrily.

"I am not sure what supernatural being she is Edward. But I know that there are only a few that have powers and since I was only told one my guess is she's either a Vampire or a feline shifter. Feline shifters are not all Guardian Shifters. But they aren't exactly like wolf shifters either. Most have been around a very long time and were brought about to keep balance in the supernatural world. They worked in a way like the Volturi. The killed off vampires that got out of control or witches that had been corrupted with power that was too much and too dangerous for them to have. They watched over certain situations and kept things balanced for a very long time. There aren't very many left, they were ambushed and picked off by some supernaturals that didn't believe they had the right to be doing what they do. I met one once, a girl by the name of Cassandra. Cass and I became very close over the years she stayed in my tribe. We called each other sisters and my parents practically adopted her after they found out her parents had died long ago during the attack. She stayed with us until the battle where my parents were killed. We got separated and I never found her. Our link was somehow disconnected has given me the crushing impression that she was killed as well." tears filled my eyes at the thought. I didn't want to think that but I didn't really know what else to think. I knew if she were alive she would be searching for me wherever she traveled just as I have. My shoulders shook slightly and Rose tightened her arms around me and whispered comforting words in my ear to calm me. It helped a little but she needed a little help and suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked at Jasper to see him smile at me and I sent him my all my gratitude. I could sense all the ones with powers and knowing Edward and Alice's power I knew it came from the only other vampire that had a power currently. His smile had confirmed it was him and I couldn't deny how thankful I was for him keeping me from breaking down completely. The others waited patiently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional. I guess I should get to the point of this meeting." and with that I launched into the upcoming battle and what the next 6 months would hold for us. I didn't leave anything out relaying all information. Everything I'd learned about our enemy from before I came to forks and everything from earlier today when I was summoned. I left out the things I'd learned in fighting training as most of it wouldn't apply to them without having an animal form and anything they'd need to get taught for that would be covered in the months to come. Uncle and I agreed that when the time came we'd get in touch with all our allies and give them the choice as to whether they wanted to participate or not. Though from what my mother said we could be certain that most of not all would. It was late in the evening when we ended our conversation so that everyone could have time to absorb the hours of information that had just been payed out. Most separated with their mates some going on hunts and others going to their rooms to be alone. I was drained by the end of our talk and Rose and I made our way to her room.

It was the first time I'd been in her room. When we stepped inside I couldn't help but freeze in awe. Her room was beautiful and suited her personality amazingly well. Her comforter was a deep burgundy color with red and light gray accent pillows. Her headboard aluminum painted black with dark green wired stems weaved through it and white roses arranged in the shape of a heart. Her walls and ceiling a charcoal gray color that believe it or not contrasted great with the antique white vanity in side of her room near the side wall that was completely made of glass. A rod at on the ceiling that held a dark curtain for when she wanted to block out the world on the other side of the glass. On the other side of the room stood a huge also antique full length mirror. A small dresser on the entrance to her room and the door to her huge bathroom complete with a round hot tub and a walk-in shower. She stayed by the wall giggling slightly as she saw my face as I took it all in. As I turned to her I sent her my thoughts and how much I loved it. She smiled hugging me and then pulling me to the bed.

For a while we just laid together just enjoying our time together. As I looked at her my gaze fell to her lips and I couldn't take it anymore. I got an intense urge to know what she tastes like. I looked up into her eyes and sent her my thoughts silently asking her permission to kiss her. She answered without words by flipping is so she was hovering over me. She leaned in slowly and gently pressed her lips to mine. It was a feeling I'd never be able to describe my whole body set alight with excitement and so much joy. Neither one of us wanted our first time to be in a house with our family so after some mostly... innocent making out we pulled apart from each other. I decided to take a shower and she informed me that her and Alice were going to go on a hunt together since neither of them had in a while and they wanted to spend some time together. So after I gathered my stuff for a shower Rose gave me one more kiss and left with her sister. When I finished my shower putting on the pajama's I brought from my house deciding I'd sleep in human form tonight. I had just climbed onto Rose's bed with a brush in hand when there was a knock at the door. I said come in and the door opened to reveal Alex and Andy holding a small bag. They both explained they had nailcare products and some movies saying they were hoping they could come in and we could get to know each other over movies and a manicure. I laughed and nodded patting the bed next to me. They had brought several movies to choose from and we all settled on the Remake version of "The Phantom of the Opera" so after the movie was set up we all settled on the bed. I allowed Andy to French braid my long hair while Alex did my nails. We talked the whole while and switched positions periodically to finish the others.

I was so happy to get to know Rose's sisters and I learned so much. Alex had a bit of an attitude and loved to be sarcastic and she called it part of her charm. She was also fiercely loyal and loved her family very much. She had a passion for art and was extremely good at it. She had her own art studio down in the basement of the house that Esme of course renovated and she told me that one day she'd bring me down to see it. Andy loved working with metal. She said she made Rosalie's headboard and that's Alex painted it. I admired iit and smiled.

"It's amazing and really captures Rosalie's spirit it seems." they both beamed at the compliment.

"Thank you Bella. It was something we put a lot of thought into and gave it to Rosalie one year for her birthday. It's been in her room in every house she's been in since. She was so happy with it she went out and rebuilt everything in our vehicles so it would be quieter and twice as fast!" we all laughed hard at that. Even only knowing her a couple days I knew that sounded so much like her.

"Hey now! You both loved it so much you each ran out an entire tank of gas enjoying it so don't laugh at me!" we all looked up to see my Rose and Alice standing at the door smirking at us. Their smirks fell into a smile when they noticed our little slumber party. They came and sat down. Rose taking a place behind me and Alice settling in between Alex and Andy. Rose took my braid into her hand.

"I really like this it looks cute on you." I smiled at her and asked if I could do hers. She didn't answer she simply came around to the front of me and sat down taking her hair down from the ponytail she put it in for her hunt. I smiled thinking of what would look best on her. I ran my fingers through her hair and heard her sigh in content. Her sisters giggled watching us reminding us they're still there. I decided on just a simple french braid on each side and got to work. I saw a rose clip on her dresser and asked Alice to hand it to me. Once I had it I slipped it into the braid on her right side and smiled. I loved it!

"awwww! That looks so adorable Rose!" my mate's nose crinkled cutely and she pouted.

"Isa you made me adorable?" I smiled at her new found nickname for me. I really loved it. It made me feel special.

"No Rosa, if you take the rose out in the morning before school you can still pull off the ice queen thing I promise!" I said and she laughed telling me that's good and giving me a quick peck on the lips. We talked til well after two in the morning the five of us. By then Rose promptly kicked her sister out so I could get some sleep. They all said good night to me and left to their rooms. I told my Rosa I was very happy that I got to bond with her sisters and she agreed. I went to sleep in her arms that night with her softly singing that same french tune from the night before.

AN: So there you have it! I hope to get some reviews and suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more I want say about Alex and Andy that I will get into in a later chapter. Thank you all for the follows and favorites. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

I woke up the next morning to a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes to see my blonde goddess standing next to the bed holding a tray of food in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. I smiled at her and even though I knew she was spoiling me it felt nice to be taken care of. Told me through the link that it seemed she'd figured out how to use already that Esme prepared the food. It smelt quite amazing.

"I have to warn you Esme hasn't had anyone to baby and cook for in a very long time so you'll probably have a lot of meals here." she giggled at the end of her statement. I smiled.

"I don't mind. I also haven't had a mother to take care of me in a very long time. It's very refreshing to have someone so sweet and nurturing around. By the way my mother adores yours already and is very glad I'll have her in my life. I also have some things to discuss with the family after school today." she nodded sitting down on the bed next to me while I ate.

"So they spoke to you in your dreams last night then?" I nodded telling her that they more than likely would every night until everyone was trained for the battle. After I ate we both made our way down stairs and to the kitchen Esme was already there and she appeared in front of me giving me a kiss on the cheek and taking my plate.

"Good morning dear, I'm glad to hear that your mother approves of me so completely." Rose and I raised our eyebrows at the Carmel haired vampire. Her expression turned sheepish.

"I had been coming down stairs from my office and I overheard a little of your conversation. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Rose and I both giggled at the worried look on her face. She looked so worried she'd offended is. Her face softened with the sound of our giggling.

"Calm down mama, I believe that Bella would have told you later today anyway. Right Isa?" I nodded. My stomach filled with warmth as I watched Esme beam and come forward to pull the both of us into a hug. I felt truly excepted with the hug and I felt at home. I still had a few others to win over completely but I knew that half of this family all saw me as their family almost as much as Rose. I couldn't help the extreme happiness that filled me with that thought. In that second I noticed Jasper and Andy make their way into the livingroom. Jasper had this dreamy look on his face. He must have felt my confusion because he answered my unspoken question.

"The emotional climate coming from the three of you right now is so pleasant. I can't help but soak it all in. Also just so you know you've won over everyone in the family. Including Xander he has seen how much Emmett is enjoying the idea of having another little sister and he wants to get to know you as one too. The only one that hasn't accepted you completely is Edward and you've seen how stubborn he can be. Andy and Alex enjoyed the time with you last night so muchthat they've already started referring to you as a sister. Alice is right there with them and is dying for a chance to go shopping with you. Me I'm am excited to have a new person to get to know and can't wait for my chance at some quality time with you." I smiled aas he sent me his anticipation. I crossed the room giving him a hug in thanks for sharing what he felt from his family and for sharing his own feelings. As soon as the hug finished I felt my mate's arms around me and she whispered that I still needed to change for school. With a sigh I nodded making my way back upstairs to get ready.

Since I took a shower the night before I didn't bother with that. I went to my bag and pulled out my outfit for the day. I got dressed and took down the braid that was done last night and quickly redid it so that nothing stook out. I did my makeup light and simple. After I was satisfied with my appearance I headed back downstairs to find Rose waiting for me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled her up from the love seat so we could head to school. We said our goodbyes to Esme and Uncle who came down the stairs to head for work. They gave both of us a kiss on the head as we went once again to Rosalie's car. I took her and as we stepped out of the car in the parking lot. We walked to her siblings who were already there. We walked into a heated debate between Emmett and Jasper. Something about who's got the best vehicle. Rose joined the conversation saying that her being the carperson in the family meant she knew that when it came to Emmett or Jasper's it was definitely Jasper's that won. I nodded in agreement, having seen his dark green Ferrari. Emmett pouted and then scowled getting ready to reply when the bell rang. Xander smirked giving his mate a kiss on the cheek taking his hand and pulling him into the school. I laughed at them as I walked with Rose. Today I took her to her class giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to my own. I ignored the comments of people that didn't agree with same sex relationships and the infuriating boys talking about what a waste it was for two "hotties" to be taken especially by each other. I noticed that there were similar comments made about rose's siblings. I sighed going into class but smiled noticing Angela sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Hey! Are you all okay?! You left and all of Rosalie's family left so suddenly yesterday. Ben and I were worried!"I smiled at her kindness and told her that we were all fine. I told her that my Uncle needed me and Rose's family had something important to discuss. She seemed to buy it nodding her head as the teacher came in starting class. My first few classes flew by without drama and I made my way to lunch. I smiled as I entered seeing Rosalie sitting next to an empty seat with her family. I was on my way with my tray when someone blocked my path I looked up and almost scowled. Bitch number 1 as I'd heard from most people. Lauren Mallory. I sighed.

"May I help you?" I struggled to keep the annoyance out of my tone.

"No, I just wanted to meet the new snobby freak." I bit back a growl.

'Well from what I've heard so far you hold the title for snobby bitch so I wouldn't talk if I were you" she hissed stepping in my face.

"The only bitch I know of is the blonde one you hang all over. What do they call her? Ice Queen..." I felt my hand close into a fist as my face hardened. I started to reply but Xander appeared next to me beating me to it.

"Lauren my sister's have done nothing to bother or provoke you other than the fact that the boys seem to like them despite their relationship. Jealousy is a petty emotion to let take control girl.! So I suggest you leave my sister's alone before you damage more than just your reputation." I couldn't help but be surprised. I'd never heard this boy speak and here he was standing up for me and claiming me as a sister! Lauren huffed turning on her 6 inch tacky heels and stomping back to her table. Xander smiled at my shocked expression and linked his arm through mine leading me to our table. I thanked him repeatedly before taking my seat next to a still fuming Rosalie.

"The nerve of that jealous Slut! She wouldn't care if she found one fucking guy and stuck with him!" I smiled loving the sight of her anger. I must say she was quite sexy when she's angry. I gave her a side hug to calm her down which seemed to work. She sighed and leaned into my hug. They all slipped food onto my plate at vampire speed since they finally had someone who are to slip it to. Well they had Alex but she could only eat in small amounts most of her energy came from magic. I ate all that I could which was most of it. I may not be a wolf but I did have three forms and I did need quite a bit of food for energy. I could also hunt in my lion form which was nice if I decided to hunt with Rose. I'd eat the meat after she drank the blood. We finished our lunch on a light note making idle conversation and mostly just talking about anything we could think of.

Art flew by having Rose with me helped with that. We talked through the whole class as we did the first time. This time with a project we did together. We were instructed to draw a city or place we'd love to visit one day. We had to include one famous landmark. Rose and I both admitted that we had never been to China and that we'd both like to see the Great Wall. We used a long role of paper and tried to make it as long as possible. We weren't trying to do anything great we were just enjoying working on something together. We had two days to work on it but working together we were almost done by the end of class. I was feeling very blissful when I finally made my way to biology. I took my seat next to Edward expecting him to just ignore me. But he turned to me with a curious and anxious expression.

"Do you really think they're right? And I will find my mate soon?" I was slightly shocked he was so nice about it but I didn't let that show. I answered him honestly.

"They've never been wrong before Edward. According to them she will cross through this area in just a few weeks. They didn't give me an exact date but they told me I would know she was in forks before we officially meet her. You see, I can sense powerful supernatural beings I can't sense what their power is though I can sense if they have one and what kind of supernatural they are. I'm told there won't be anymore supernatural beings passing through so I'll know when she gets here." I saw a spark of hope in his eyes. Before it went out and he turned to the front of the room. I frowned, I then made a decision to do something that since I met him I didn't think I'd do with him for a very long time. Talk to him in pride mind.

'Edward, you really shouldn't look down on yourself so much. You're setting yourself up for misery before you even get a chance at happiness' his head shot up and he looked at me shocked and probably wondering why I was being nice to him.

'You're my mate's brother. So therefore whether you accept me or not you're part of my family. My pride. Edward you don't seem to understand that every Supernatural being or even human being exists for a reason. There are bad humans just as there are bad supernaturals. But there is also a moral code for both as well. So just as how good humans have pure souls, so do good supernaturals. Despite your sometimes bitter attitude you try to be good and you try to do the right thing. That makes you just as good as any good human. For yourself, your mate, and your family's sake please don't make this harder on yourself. Believe that something good can happen for you and accept your mate with open arms. You'll be happier and you'll see things in a lot more positive way. You might even enjoy it.'

I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. He didn't say anything for the rest of class thinking things through. As class ended I packed my stuff and turned to leave when. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward standing there his eyes looked brighter and he looked as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He whispered a very sincere thank you. I smiled at him and sent my thoughts of how much I cared for his family and showed him that included him. He pulled me into a hug as we left the room. Rose was waiting when I got out of class and when she saw us her brows lifted at the sight of her brother. I smiled at her and showed her what I did in her mind. She pulled me into her arms and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You're amazing" she whispered and I beamed at her.

We met the ones I could already call OUR siblings at their vehicles. They noticed the change in Edward immediately as he apologized to them all for all the stress and bad vibes he'd caused over the years. He explained what I said and expressed that he was going to do his best to stay on the positive side from now on. He said he still wasn't completely sold that he had a soul but he was beginning to see that he couldn't change what he became and unless he wanted to leave his mate alone for all of eternity he needed to change his attitude. That showed as we arrived at the Cullen house and he went straight to his parents and gave them a hug. He thanked them for being there for him and teaching him their very pure values. I also sent them a replay of what I told him and what he told his siblings. They both beamed at his new lighter appearance. They both kissed him on the cheek and then came to hug me in thanks.

We entered the house sitting in couples around the room. Uncle gave the floor to me since I called the meeting. So I took the lead I wasn't sure how i would explain everything I needed to. I decided to show them my meeting through our pride mind link. I took Rose's hand and then warned them all what I was going to do. So with a deep breath I opened the link and showed them my dream.

*Flashback through dream*

My sleep started as peaceful and blank. Suddenly I felt as though I was falling through time, a sensation I always have before I'm pulled into the spirit world to talk to my ancestors. The darkness faded and i was suddenly in the special place my parents used to take me to as a child. Again I was looking at everyone I lost. My mother smiled as I showed up.

"Hello baby girl." I smiled at her and as always longed to hug her.

A tribe member that died many years ago stepped forward. He cleared his throat, obviously wanting to waste much time. He gave me a look that said listen carefully. I was told in order to defeat this enemy i'd need to learn a lot about who I am and what I could do. He told me I'd be summoned a lot more in the next several months. I nodded knowing that was coming. He told me I'll be using a lot of my strength as well to prepare and also doing something to help my new family in the long run. But my first course of action would be to gather as many allies as I could.

Including, certain members of the volturi. That would be the hard part. To do that I'll have to go in and work around the powerful changeling to find the guard members I'll need for battle. I'd have to speak to the kings without him knowing and stage the death of several guard members along with sneak them out of Volterra. I'd then have to spend using healing magic to give them their strength back. And once everyone is together then I'd make the next move. Showing them the several techniques to defeat supernaturals that aren't one's they know of. I will have several allies including Jasper that can help me in fighting techniques and he would also learn fast enough to help me with training. I will be debriefed on exactly what I'm up against.

Soon enough their image started to fade and I was told they had to go. My mother told me I'd be summoned again tomorrow night. She and father also warned me that they sensed something bad would happen before the battle but they didn't know what. They told me they loved me and to stay safe and then everything faded first to black and then to the Cullen's livingroom.

*End of flashback"

Everything was quiet as we all came back to ourselves and then everyone was staring at me. They all locked in awe of what I could see of my family even after they were gone. I told them that I know it didn't give them a huge idea of what they could expect yet but as the nights go by we would know more. After we discussed the seriousness of the situation and resolved to come up with a plan to help me and Rose when we went to Volterra we moved into a lighter conversation. Esme told me my mother was beautiful and seemed like a fantastic person. I smiled at that telling them all a little more about my parents and talking a little about myself. Soon it was time to split off and spend some time with our mates.

My Rose and I headed out deciding to go to my house. She waited patiently while I phased and kneeled down for her to get on my back. She did do quickly and I brought us up into the air. I made a split decision to take her to a special place I found on my way into Washington. I told her through the link that I was taking her someplace first and she just nodded, enjoying the ride. I got a little ways away from where I wanted us before landing and waiting for her to get off. I phased back whispering for her to close her eyes. She looked confused but did as I asked with a small smile. I got behind her putting my arms around her waist and guiding us forward. I brought her through the trees to the front of a small cliff. We were at the bottom where there is a small spring and a small but very deep body of water. The clearing under the cliff had a rainforest vibe with lots of beautiful exotic flowers and steam rolling off the warm spring. I told her quietly to open her eyes and she complied and then gasped. She looked around with wide eyes and took a deep breath taking in the smell of the spring and flowers.

"It's beautiful, how did you find this?" I told her how I came accrossed it and that I drank from it in my cat form. I brought her over to the spring asking if she'd like to go for a swim she smiled and nodded. We spent several hours there swimming which led to making out and eventually our first time. It was the most amazing experience I'd ever had and we both wore a mark by the end. I was quite exhausted by the onslaught of the day and Rosalie offered to carry me back as she ran. I agreed immediately and the next thing I knew she was pulling my clothes off and putting me in pajamas. She held me in her arms as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

AN: Okay. There's the next chapter. I wanted to warn you I'm going to add a time gap in the next chapter because I realized I've only got through a few days so far and it's moving very slow. There will be a slight recap of important things that happened in the time gap as long as a few flashbacks. A few of which might describe a little of Bella's feelings as she hears how some of the Cullen's were changed. I'm doing my best to cover all this info and with some character changes and added OC's it's a lot harder than I thought. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to be quicker next time. Thanks for the favorites. PLEASE review.


End file.
